


I'm on fire

by ToniShakerato



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato





	I'm on fire

»What a fucked up day«, you're thinking. On your way home from work, you're reflecting the whole day; first you overslept and arrived late at work, then your boss yelled at you because of the delay. It made you really angry, 'cause it was the first time ever you were late, in contrast to some of your co-workers! But you didn't want to provoke your boss, so you just shut your mouth up and swallowed your anger. But now, thinking about it, everything's coming up again and you have the strong urge to hit someone!  
"Stop it", you're saying to yourself, "that doesn't help!" At least, Bruce will be at home today, so you will have some distraction! Thinking about him, you have butterflies in your stomach. You picture his handsome face with the beautiful eyes and the seductive lips. Instead of the urge to beat someone, you now want to kiss him so badly! Imagining his hands discovering your body, you drive home grinning from ear to ear.  
Finally you park your car in front of the house, get out of the car and open the door. "Bruce", you're shouting, "I'm home!" You wait for an answer, but nothing. "Where are you, honey?", you're shouting again, but still no answer from Bruce. You wonder where he is, feeling disappointed.  
»Well, then, first something to drink« You're going in the kitchen, take a bottle of vine out of the fridge and just when you wanted to fill some wine in a glass you remember what happened the last time you drank alone...  
After putting the bottle back, you fill your glass with water. You feel the anger coming back, but this time not because of your boss, it's because of Bruce, he said he prepared a surprise for you! But it seems that he forgot about it. »Well, then I will have some fun on my own«, you're thinking. You leave the kitchen and go up to the first floor. On your way the bathroom - taking a hot bath will be the best thing you can do now - you have to cross your bedroom.  
Before entering, you think: »Maybe Bruce had an even more exhausting day and just fell asleep in the bed« You open the door; it's dark in the room, but you don't switch the light on, 'cause if he's really asleep you don't want to disturb him. After finding the way through the dark to the bed, you realize that he doesn't lie in it. You feel angry again. »Why is he doing this?« You continue your way to the bathroom. Just when you reached it, you hear someone playing the guitar. »Am I fantasizing now?«, goes through your head, while you turn around to find out where the sound comes from. You realize that you know that song, but you can't think of its name! Still thinking, you hear a voice singing:

"Hey little girl, is your daddy home? Did he go away and leave you all alone?"

You recognize the voice, it's HIS sexy voice, your heart's beating very fast now, your bad mood is away immediately. You're so happy to hear his voice.

"I got a bad desire, uhuhu I'm on fire!",

he goes on singing, it turns you on. Since it's still dark in the room you can't see him and don't know where he sits. You turn on the light as fast as you can, it's really bright so you dim it down, until it's almost dark. It creates a heatied atmosphere. Now you see him sitting in the arm chair on the other side of the room. You glimpse at his feet first, noticing that he doesn't wear socks as usual. Your look wanders up his legs; no shorts! Then you see his naked chest, no shirt as well; the only thing you can see is his guitar. Then you look in his face, he's returning your look, and smiles at you, your heart melts.

"Tell me now baby is he good to you? Can he do to you the things that I do?",

he's singing with the sexiest voice you've ever heard,

"I can take you higher, uhuhu I'm on fire"

You're realizing that you haven't moved since you switched on the light. So you slowly put one feet after another, walking towards him, starting to unbutton your blouse.

"Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my soul",

you can hear the desire in his voice. Reaching the armchair you throw away your blouse, only wearing a black lace bra beneath it. Next you pull down your trousers. In your underwear you stand right in front of him now, leering. He's gasping for air. Tries to sing along:

"At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet and a freight train running through the middle of my head"  
Now you lean towards him, bracing your arms on the armrest of the chair. Your face is right in front of his face now. You both breath heavily, feeling the tension between you. Sharing a deep look he groans the last lines of the song:

"Only you can cool my desire, uhuhu I'm on fire! Uhuhu I'm on fire!"

As soon as he stopped singing, your lips touches his,  
first kissing him softly,  
biting his bottom lip playfully,  
then you push your tongue in his mouth.  
The kiss gets more passionate.  
You close your eyes.  
Enjoy the pleasurable feeling of his lips.  
After a while you stop kissing him and take away the guitar from his lap. He's not wearing anything as you see now. His dick is already hard. “I'll cool your desire”, you whisper in his ear, then biting and licking it. He's moaning: "Ugh, honey!"  
You wander down from his ear towards his chest, covering his skin with soft kisses. You start to please his nipples, biting them softly. Looking up, smiling seductively, you ask rhetorical: "You're ready for a special treat?", while going down on your knees, laying your hand around his shaft, starting to move slowly.  
You get faster, his moaning gets louder.  
Then you take his hard cock in your mouth. "Uhhhh, you know how to please me, dirty little girl!" He's carefully stroking through your hair with one hand. Pleasing his glans with your tongue, he's digging his fingernails in the arm-rest. You glance up to his face and see the arousal on his face;  
turning him on turns you even more on.  
You suck harder and faster.  
He's shivering..  
"I'm coming!", he's groaning with a deep and very sexy voice.  
One moment later you feel his cum in your mouth and swallow everything.

He's sitting on the chair, breathing heavily, while you get up from your knees. You share a look with him. He turns his mouth up to a sgrin.  
"Well, that was not bad for the beginning." He's teasing you. Feigning anger, you put your hands at your sides and frown at him. "Not bad? Are you kidding me?" He's got a nerve! How dare he?  
You start to tickle him. He starts laughing. "No, no, please stop, I didn't mean it! Please, stop!", he's begging, but you don't think about stopping. You place yourself straddle-legged on his lap and go on tickling him. He has to laugh louder, can't help himself; he's gasping for air.  
Suddenly he loops his arms around you, trusting your arms. You can't move them anymore, he's holding you tight. Feeling him so close gives you goose bumps. The passionate look on his face is back, no more laughing. He comes closer, you see every little crinkle around his eyes, they're adorable. Not able to move, you hold your breath. The tension is back. You notice how your body is heating up. »How can someone be that handsome?«, you're thinking. His tongue slides in your mouth immediately. It's breathtaking. He tastes so good.  
He loosen his arms around you; starting to discover your naked skin. He strokes over your sides going up to open your bra quickly, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor, still kissing you.  
Next he grabs your boobs with both hands,  
squeezes them,  
playing with your nipples,  
they get hard instantly.  
You're moaning in his mouth.  
Every touch of his fingers on your skin burns like fire.  
After he stopped kissing you, he covers your cheeks and your neck with pleasing little kisses.  
Then he reaches your tits; you're arching your back, when he starts to suck and bite your nipples softly. You feel how you're getting wet. Meanwhile his hand slowly go down your sides over your hips to your butt. He grabs him and pulls you even closer. Then he stops pleasing your nipples, stands up, holding you in his arms and carry you through the bedroom to the bed. You place your head on his shoulder, surprised that he's still able to do that. "You're unbelievable, I love you", you whisper in his ear.  
"You're my queen, I'd do anything for you", he replies while laying you down on your back on the bed. You notice that there are rose petals all over the bed. »Why haven't I seen them when I searched for him earlier?«, you're wondering. But who cares, it's beautiful, it makes you smile.  
Now he places himself straddle-legged over you, bracing his arms left and right from your shoulders. He's looking you deep in the eyes, slowly getting closer to your face. It's like you're looking right into his soul. The feeling is so intense.  
First you feel his lips, then his tongue. “Oh, god”, you're smiling as far as possible with his tongue in your mouth. While kissing, one of his hands makes her way down over your boobs and stomach to your underpants. He pleases your pussy through it first. "Ugh", you're moaning. Next he slips his hand under the pants, rubbing your clit.  
You're digging your fingernails in the mattress.  
It feels so fucking good.  
Finally he also pulls of your underpants.  
Next he pushes two finger inside, slowly moving in and out.  
"You sure can take me higher", you're groaning.  
Your words energizes him, he gets faster with his hand. You feel that you'll come soon.  
Arching your back and almost screaming you have a tremendous orgasm.  
He takes his hand to his mouth, licking it and then giving you a soft kiss on the lips. You have to recover for a few seconds.  
Still breathing heavily you notice that his dick is hard again. "Come on, Bruce, fuck me really hard!", you call for him.  
Before you can say or do anything else he spread your legs apart, placing himself between them, bracing his arms right and left of your shoulder again. His dick enters your cunt, you feel him deep inside you. But he doesn't move.  
He just looks you in the eyes.  
You see his desire.  
He's on fire.  
He wants you.  
He's burning inside.  
It's turning you on.  
He starts moving slowly and deep.  
He starts moaning.  
He contorts his face because of his arousal.  
You reach your hand out to run through his hair.  
You pull down his head to your tits.  
He understands and starts to please your nipples again.  
He's moving faster.  
You're moaning.  
He moves his head up to yours to close your mouth with his.  
His kiss is demanding.  
Passionate.  
Wild.  
He speeds up again.  
Pounding hard and rough.  
He stops kissing, you see some veins appearing on his face because of the effort.  
He's coming, both moaning and breathing heavily, you feel a pleasurable warmth filling you up.

Getting down from you, he's placing himself next to you. Holding your hand, stroking it with his thumb, a pleasurable shiver runs through your body.  
“Thank you for this surprise”, you're saying after a while, “I really needed it!” You turn towards him and smile. He kisses your forehead softly. “It was a pleasure, honey!”, he replies. You're so relieved that he didn't forgot about the surprise he promised. Taking some of the rose petals in your hand, you sniff on them. “Mhmm, they smell good!”, you say to Bruce, then you start to put some of them on his chest, stomach and arms. You move closer to him, placing one leg around his hips and leaning your head on his chest. He puts one arm around you, holding you close, stroking through your hair. Resting in this position, feeling loved, you're slowly falling asleep.


End file.
